A More Meaningful Distraction
by Sincerly Juicy
Summary: What should of happened in All In. House and Cuddy find themselves at a hospital fundraiser with an attraction for eachother no one wants to admit. One Shot.


TITLE:A More Meaningful Distraction  
AUTHOR: sincerlyjuicy  
PAIRING:House&Cuddy  
RATING:PG-13  
WARNINGS:Possible Spoilers for All In  
SUMMARY:House & Cuddy meet at the hospital charity event with an unexpected attraction for eachother.  
DISCLAIMER:Don't own the characters. Simple as that.  
NOTES: I couldn't sleep so I wrote a quick fic influenced by the pianosex or lack there of in All In. This story has been x-posted all over livejournal as I am an active member there. Here on the other hand. The last time I wrote a fiction was in August, and that was House and Cameron. Some of you may remember my previous fictions, but we will not go there. Kay? I have had no time between my social life, school, family, and work to write anything. I'm going insane with stress lately. Like you actually care. So just enjoy, thank you.

"Doctor Gregory House……. at a hospital charity event? Is this some kind of parallel universe? Are we in the twilight zone perhaps?" Cuddy said very simply with a hint of flirtation in her voice. She liked him. She really, really, really hoped she would not ever look at him as more than a coworker. He is egotistical. He is selfish. He at times is a spectacle of defiance. He is a textbook example of a complete bastard. Nevertheless, she still had something for him. Something that made her eyes twinkle when ever she looked past his conniving presence and to the Gregory House that never failed to crack a joke, as dry as they might be at times. He could always make her smile. He gave her more headaches and caused her to stay many at the hospital. House was the death of her. Somehow she moved passed the negatives.

"Doot doot doot doot doot" he impersonated the old television series' theme. "Two words Cuddy. Free Booze."  
"Liar. You have enough liquor in your apartment to intoxicate the entire state of Texas. Highly doubt that there is any type of shortage."  
"You would know about my alcohol stash first hand, wouldn't you miss-show-up-at-2-am-to-drink-all-your-stress-away-and-have-the-nerve-to-not-put-out" he smirked as he flashed her a glance.  
She bit her lip and looked around praying no one heard a single verse that was just muttered from his lips. "Shut up. I don't do cripples anyway" she said with a smile.  
"Not even incredibly sexy cripples?  
She widened her smile.  
"Racist."  
"Handicapped is a race? And I am not racist."  
"I am not handicapped. I am can function just ….. you are too"  
"Am not"  
"Am too"  
"Am too?"  
"How could you possibly believe I am _that_ stupid to fall for that. I'll give you points for effort" She then diverted her eyes from his luminous blue gaze to her feet. "Really, why are you here?" Cuddy said resting her body against the glass wall behind her as she attempted to change the subject.  
"Why must there be a motive to everything? Go pick on someone else."  
She lifted her glare to meet his. "The boy. You are just here to get me to give you more time for your case. Your last shot of redemption. You are not going to solve this case Greg. You could not years ago and you cannot now. We simply have done all that is possible. Unless you are God and can magically heal him with your mighty superpowers I suggest you let this one go."  
"We? The only part in this you play is as my babysitter. I don't need to be watched constantly like a four year old."  
"Based on your actions in the past, yes you do. Distracting me so you can work on your little act of redemption will not do you any good. The poor kid is in a deteriorating state and he simply is not fit enough to be suppressed to anymore of your tests and insane treatments."  
He did not respond. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. He just continued to glare deep into her beautiful eyes.  
"The boy is stable right now. Let him rest. As much as I hate to admit it, you don't look like you just got run over by a tracktrailer tonight. You look…. almost nice. Do yourself a favor, have a good time tonight. Find a distraction of your own." She then averted her glare from him and walked away. House tried his hardest not to crack a smile. He watched her attentively as she swayed away to a nearby poker table.  
"She thinks I look nice?" he mumbled. And he thought that it was impossible for the gorgeous Lisa Cuddy to even be attracted to him in the slightest way such as complimenting his appearance.

House hated parties. He hated mingling. He hated the casual conversation. He hated the social aspect of it all. The alcohol on the other hand, he could live with. The free cigars also almost made the entire night worthwhile. Plus he was totally kicking Wilson's ass in poker and every doctor at his table.  
"All the money waged is going to charity House, don't get too excited" Wilson said.  
"Fuck that shit. Mine… mine… and mine" House said as he piled his chips close to his chest. The entire table rolled their eyes. He grinned even though he knew he wouldn't be taking any winnings home. He looked around the room he caught Cuddy's eye from the next poker table. A tiny smile pulled her lips apart.  
"You guys are no competition. Seriously go to Atlantic City and practice before any of you ever think of playing against me, the poker champion of PPTH again." House said as he pushed himself away from the table. Grabbing his cane, he hobbled over to the dean of medicine's table. Everyone seated at the table exchanged looks.  
"They suck" he muttered as he sat down next to her.  
"Not all of us spend our free time wandering around casinos, and places sketchy places such as cheap bars and OTB parlors Doctor House."  
"Well you're all missing out," he said as he glanced at her cards. "Ohhhh sucks to be in your position right now Lis-"  
"I fold." She said glaring at him. He gave her that haughty smile she hated to love.   
"Games pretty much over anyway" Foreman murmured playing with his only chip he had in his possession.  
Cuddy delicately sipped her Manhattan.  
"Come." House ordered.  
"Where?" She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
"There is a piano over there."  
"Oh, I can't play."  
"No one said you would be the one playing. I'm actually expecting you to complete the duet by singing."  
She laughed. "I certainly do not publicly sing."  
He grabbed her by her wrist. He could swear he could feel her pulse stop. In fear that he had done something against her wishes he immediately let go.  
"Its…. okay. It was just a little… I don't know."  
"Don't complicate things" he said in a low tone even though they were both alone at the table.  
"Complication is the last thing I need when it comes to my feelings right now" Cuddy thought to herself. She got up from the table and followed him across the room. He sweetly pulled the piano bench outfor her, almost gentleman like.

"I've never heard you play" she said as she unconsciously slid closer to him.  
"A couple months ago when you passed out on my couch… I played for you. But I was drunk. So I don't think I actually played anything. It was probably just a bunch of banging" he smiled.  
"As long as that was the only type of banging that occurred that night" Cuddy said returning the smile.  
"Ouch." He played a few bars of a random rolling stone song. Feeling her next to him made his heart slightly accelerate.  
"You take requests?"  
"Don't be picky" he snarled.  
"Billy Joel?"  
He nodded and played her Piano Man. Then Only the Good Die Young. She sat there content as could be watching his hands glaze the keys. He played her whatever her heart desired. He even seldomly whispered a few verses. One song faded into another. Before they knew it, they were the only ones left.  
"I'm guessing your date left without you." House said as he kept his eyes locked on the keys.  
"I didn't come with anyone tonight."  
There was a long pause. A very awkward pause.   
"What makes you assume I had a date?" She asked questioning whether or not she wanted the answer.  
"Well, you're Lisa Cuddy. Bombshell MD. I would expect nothing less than you walking in with a man at least ten years younger than you on your arm. Even if you found him at he said as he lifted the hand from the piano, ending the music.  
She couldn't help but blush. Afterall, she was flattered. "I don't usually date younger."  
"And you don't date cripples. You are very selective in your boy toys."  
"I was joking about the cripple part" she said with a suggestive smile.  
"I told Wilson! This cane just adds to my sex appeal" he said smiling back. "You……… look very stunning tonight. I like your dress."  
She was very appreciative for that compliment was rare. She held it close to her heart. "Thank you. You look very handsome. Anytime I get to see you in a suit is easy on the eyes for me."  
"I am always easy on the eyes."  
She cracked a smile. He never failed to make her smile. They locked in a gaze for about the third time that night. This time it was dangerously deeper than before. He gently rested his palm against her cheek. She hesitantly leaned inwards. He accepted the invitation and gently parted her lips. He moved his hand slowly into her hair as she tenderly kissed back. She hadn't felt such a feeling of lust or attraction towards another person in such a long time. Their first kiss was something neither of them wanted to ever forget. He softly pulled back and gasped for the first breath he could inhale. He gave her a peck on her neck.  
"You said I needed a distraction. I found something better" he whispered in her ear.

_**FIN**_

Please review as I am a a review whore.

If you would like more updates from me, add my livejournal: http/sincerly-juicy. 


End file.
